


Spotlight

by Opossumtivity



Series: One Piece || Nothing But Trouble [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Dancing with the casino king, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opossumtivity/pseuds/Opossumtivity
Summary: Gild Tesoro is viewed by many as a monster. And they are right. But to you, he's the only one who doesn't see you as an entertainment.
Relationships: Gild Tesoro/Reader
Series: One Piece || Nothing But Trouble [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948900
Kudos: 11





	Spotlight

**Author's Note:**

> I recently watched Film Gold. And I think Tesoro is neat *heart eyes motherfucker* I love myself a showy evil man.

You adore the spotlight.

When you're on stage, it's like you're a completely different person.

It makes you feel confident, beautiful, powerful.

Being the center of attention, drawing everyone's eyes to you, keeping them latched to you with your suave movements, seducing the audience in an instant, something the other dancers couldn't do in a day. You simply let the music guide your body, classical, modern, traditional, salsa, tango, you name it! No matter the style, you dance to the rhythm passionately.

You attract tons of wealthy costumers after every show. Often inviting you for a drink or offering to pay a juicy amount for a private dance session. You could earn more than most entertainers on the Gran Tesoro, but you would turn them down every time. There is only one man you personally dance for.

Gild Tesoro is viewed by many as a monster.

And they are right.

But to you, he's the only one who doesn't see you as entertainment, he appreciates your art. Your devotion. Your passion.

It's natural since he's a performer as well, acknowledging Carina's magnificent singing too, but with you it's different.

Tesoro sat on his gold throne like always. With him being your only audience within the dark room, the only light source casting on your figure from above. He clapping his hands to synchronize with each step you took.

This is what you live for. His attention. His strong gaze following your every move, unable to focus on anything else. Adoration, lust, admiration. But there's something else mixed in that look of his, something that uncovers your own selfish needs. Greed, possessiveness, want. It's like looking in a mirror.

Your chest is heaving by the end of your performance, ending your dancing in a dramatic pose.

"Outstanding as always my dear." he compliments you, clapping once again, but this time it's for you.

"Not as showy as yours I'm afraid." you admit with a bashful smile. When you are no longer on stage you can feel your insecurities crawling back, doubting your own talent in comparison to the man in front of you.

"Nonsense." he reassured you. "Of course there's no comparison, I'm just that great of a performer." he flaunts anyway. Classic Tesoro. "But you my dear? You are mesmerizing, you strike an unimaginable effect on me." he walked up to you, his taller height looming over you.

You look away, feeling your face grow flush.

To emphasize his point, Tesoro gently grabbed your lithe hand, placing your open palm on the left side of his chest. Feeling the pulse coming from his heartbeat. You lean forward, pressing your forehead on his chest. Breathing in his scent of expensive champagne and extravagant cologne.

"You have an effect on me too." you reply earning a smile from Tesoro.

"May I have this dance my dear?" he asks, extending his hand with a curtsy bow.

"You may." you giggle.

Tesoro pulled you in towards him. He's too tall for you to place your hand on his shoulder so you comply but placing it on his forearm. Slowly but surely he engaged you in a steady tango, sweeping you off your feet both figuratively and literally.

"I adored your performance at the concert this evening." he whispers. "Though I despised how some of our guests simply ogled you."

You internally wince at the memory.

When you finished performing your solo act and walked off stage, you are approached by a pair of stumbling drunk pirates.

"Hey there gorgeous~" one of them flirts with you.

"You were great on stage, how about you join us for a drink or two?" the other offered.

"Oh, no thank you." you decline politely, but they were persistent.

"Come'on please~?" they insist.

However a taller figure walked up behind them, casting a large shadow over the both of them. "Good evening gentlemen. I see you met my dear dancer here." Tesoro spoke to the two pirates, causing them to jump to their feet. "(Y/n) is a sight to behold, isn't that right?" he chuckles.

You felt relieved at the sight of the man, however your skin grew scattered with goosebumps at the thought of what was going to happen.

"Yeah, a real hottie." a pirate snickers, soon followed by the other.

Tesoro's casual smile turned into a more malicious one. His voice gaining a deeper and threatening tone. "That's what I thought."  
Soon the two men became wrapped in solid gold by the snap of Tesoro's his fingers, suffocating both men at an agonizing pace.

"Look at them (y/n) , acting so suave just a moment ago but now they are as good as dead." Tesoro laughed maniacally at the sight of the two men struggling beneath him.

You suppress a shudder.

"They deserved it." you murmur, loud enough for Tesoro to hear.

"I share the same sentiment my dear." he chuckles darkly, pleased with your response.

He leaned back, dipping you in the middle of your tango. Tesoro took advantage of the dip to place a sensual kiss on your lips, his mouth moving in sync with yours just like when you two dance together. He pulled back with his eyes still shut, savoring the remains of the kiss with a delighted sigh. Reopening those ocean blue eyes of his, soaking up the details of your flushed face.

He's just that entrancing. 

Snapping out of the enchantment, Tesoro lead you back to your feet with a chuckle.

"The Tenryubito will arrive soon for their money..." he said with a strained smile but you could feel the hatred coming from his voice. However, his smile became more genuine when referring to you, holding your chin with his gloved hand. "Why don't you be a dear for me and wait in your hotel room? I'll gladly reward your performance later on," he suggests, caressing your bottom lip with his thumb. "What do you say love~?"

Tesoro always does this when the celestial dragons arrive to Gran Tesoro, he keeps you in your room and refuses you to perform in concerts until they leave. It's boring to stay locked inside all day, but you assume it's a safety measure to keep you hidden and safe from the nobles.

Hence why you never complain.

Another reason you don't complain is what comes after, Tesoro greatly makes it up to you by keeping you entertained all night.

"Of course Tesoro."


End file.
